Let It Snow
by elena winters
Summary: its christmas eve and burgess has been burried in snow . but the weather is more than an inconvenience . when one girl unexpectedly steps of the stranded train and set about a series of life changing situation . will she be able to make a grieving jack , over come his misery or will she fall in love with him herself . bad summary but good story !
1. are you kidding me !

It was the night before Christmas.

Well, to be more precise, it was the afternoon before Christmas .But before I take you into the beating heart of the action; let's get one thing out of the way. I know from experience that if it comes up later, it will distract you so much that you won't be able to concentrate on anything else I tell you.

My name is Elisabeth Arenedelle. Take a moment and let it sink in.

See, when you see it up front, its not that bad. Now imagine I was half way through my story (like i am about to be), and I dropped that one on you. "By the way my name is Elisabeth" you wouldn't know _what_ to do next.

I realize that Elisabeth is a very regal and formidable name, but if you get the chance to see me you would get the idea pretty well that I am not (at least I think so).

I have mid length platinum blonde hair, and wear glasses half the time, and contacts the other half.

I am sixteen; I sing in the choir, I attend Winter high. I am a figure ice skater, which lacks the regal ness of modeling (I have no problem with models, in case if any models are reading this).

No more of my blabbering ,so as I said , it was the afternoon before Christmas , and I was having those kind of days when you feel that life ….. _likes_ you Finals were over and school was done until New Years. I was dressed for the night , alone in my house in the new outfit I had saved for this occasion , a red flowly gown with a split right in the center , the upper portion a bit sparkly and n sleeves . I was drinking a little eggnog that I had cooked for myself , well with your parents out for a holiday and your sister at your at your cousins house there was little you could do .

Why am I not with Anna at our cousins house you ask ? well you see , our cousin rapunzel , recently had had a break up with her boyfriend , Flynn and as she needed comfort Anna decided to go their , at a town near our , Burgess . and I why did I not go? Well you see I am supposed to go to Tadashis ,house at six – oh yeah , Tadashi Yamada , is my boyfriend –for his family's annual Christmas Eve Smorgasbord .

The Yamada family annual Smorgasbord is a big deal in our personal history . It was how we met in the first place .

Before the Smorgasbord he was just a star in the sky …. Constant , familiar , bright ,and far above me . I'd have known Tadashi since fourth grade , but it felt like I knew him in the same way I knew people in the television . I knew the name , I watched the show . Sure , he as a bit closer than that … but somehow when its real , when its your life …. That person can feel even farther off and more unobtainable than an actual celebrity .

I had _always_ liked him , but it never really occurred to me to like _like_ him. I never thought that was a reasonable thought. He was a year older than me , a foot taller , broad shoulders ,bright eyes . Tadashi was the complete package – athlete , academic, school government bigwig – the kind you only thought would date celebrites .

So when he asked me to come along his family Smorgasbord on Christmas Eve last year , I more or less ruptured my eye in excitement and confusion .

I couldn't walk straight for three days when I got the invitation! It was so bad that I had to _consciously practice walking_ in my room before I went to his house .

I had no idea if he had asked me out because he liked me or his mom made him do so ( our parents sare good friends ), or because he lost a bet .

All my friends had to assure me that he had been eyeing me at maths and laughing at my poor attempts at trigonometry joke .

It was all so crazy that I spent most of the night safely propped in a corner talking to his brother , who even though may be a genious but isint exactly deep , I mean you could only talk so much about technology ! but he can go on and on on that subject like an expert .

I finally took a break as his mom was setting out another plate and I could make the oh-exuse-me-but –dosent –that –look –good excuse .

I had no idea that it was pickled fish , I was backing away , but his mom said , " you have to try a piece".

Being a bit of a lemming , i did anyways

That's when I know that _he_ was watching ,he just said " I am glad that you had some".

I really thought that it was of some kind of bet , but he simply said "coz I have been eating it"

I was still standing their stupidly , thinking this was seriously weird . when he kissed me , which was both gross and romantic . I mean he could ve gone and brushed his teeth but he lurked around to see if I had eaten the fish.

So , this particular day this year was special as it was our first year anniversary !

It had all gone so fast , I mean being all that , he had always been very busy , and hardly had time for me though we had several joint appearences at numerous events , still I had always felt that something was missing ….

And then of course my aunt and uncle , had to go out for an emergency and I was called to take care of my two sisters .

Kai was the one who gave me the news , he is our lawyer and when I say our lawyer , I mean our neighbor next door.

"I have some bad news , you have to go to burgess to take care of rapunzel , as her parents her parents had to leave"

"what ?" i asked , i mean , you just cant pop up on someones door step and tell them to leave for burgess , when they are you know , preparing for a special night!

"why dint they call?!" , i asked .

"they did but it was coming engaged " he replied with a frown , clearly implying that , it was my fault .

"anyways how quickly can you pack ?" he asked not waiting for my answer,

"pack ?" i asked clueless , well you cant expect me to be quick , you are asking me to leave my first anniversary here !

"yes pack ,we need to leave for the station right this moment ." kai said firmly , all i could do was to nod weakly before rushing of to get a few things assembled for this trip .


	2. a train ride and meeting Eugene

**hey guys i am back with a new chapter ! this fic is getting way lot of view than the rest of my fics , so i am going to finish tis first and fast.**

 **jack will come into it soon , but not in this chapter maybe in the next ? well hope so !**

 **so r & r , **

**enjoy !**

* * *

I have never actually been on a train before. It was taller than I thought , with a second –"story" windows that I guessed were the sleeping cars. Inside it was dimly lit , and most of the people stuffed in there looked catatonic.

I expected the train to steam and shoot off like a rocket ,because I watched a lot of cartoons in my misspent youth and that's how the cartoon trains work .

This train however glided off indifferently , as if it had gotten bored of standing around .

Naturally I called Tadashi the moment we set of. this was a slight violation of the Im-going-to-be-slammed-until-six-so-ill-just-see-you-at-the-party no call policy , but never has situation been so understanding .

When he answered there was a cheerful clamour in the background. I could clearly hear carols and the clanking of dishes, which was dipressing contrast to the claustrophobic muffle of the train.

"El" he said. "Kind of a bad time to call . See you in an hour ?"

I heard him grunt like he was lifting something heavy ,

"um ….thats the thing I am not coming" I said then I explained the parents in vacation , sister broken , cousins parent out , alone in the train , going to Burgess situation.

Another grunt ,

"it will be fine" he said "I mean Anna is with her right ?"

I was about to tear up at his light voice but managed to say "if you consider crying with Punzie alright"

"As I said El itll be fine"

"Yeah but it is Christmas ," my voice got thick and I choked back a tear. He gave me a moment .

"I know its hard El" he said after a pause ,"but it will be fine , its just one of those things"

I knew he was trying to calm me down , but still. One of those things ? this was not _one of those things!_

Those things are like ,your car breaking down or catching a flu during holidays or faulty lights burning your hedge ! I said as much, and he sighed, realizing I was right. Then he grunted again.

"whats the matter ?" I sniffed

"I am holding a huge ham" he said, "I am going to have to go in a minute. Look , well do it when you come back, another Christmas. I promise , I ll find sometime. Don't worry call me when you get there k ?"

I promised I would , and he hung up and went of with his ham.

I stared at my now silent phone . I understand that when you are carrying a huge piece of ham to your mom, for instance for more than sixty people coming down for Smorgasbord. It just has to be done. The rough must be taken with the smooth. I took out my ipod and used the remaining to flick through some of my photos. Then the power died.

I felt so alone on that train…. a weird , unnatural kind of alone bore into me. It was feeling just beyond fear and somewhere to the left of sadness. Tired but not the kind of tired that sleep fixes. It was dark and gloomy , yet, it dint seem it would get any better if the lights were on. If anything I wasn't even feeling up to calling my two left alone sisters.

They had a lot on their hand , than to console me about my boyfriend.

I like to think of myself as a problem solver. I would distract myself out of this funk. I dug into my bag to see what I had managed to accumulate before leaving, I discovered that I grabbed bare essentials some clothing , my glasses , contact case , my ipod was out of power, and a book , _N_ _ORTHANGERS_ _AB_ _BEY,_ part of my winter break reading list for English.

It was a good book but not one that can make me feel happy in this train. so for two hours I stared out of the window as the sun set and darkness fell.

People were coming down the aisle with box of food – chips sodas and prewrapped sandwiches.

So I guessed there was a food cart , feeling that I had nothing better to do , I got up to get something to eat, so I made my way to the snack cart , where I was promptly informed that they were out of stock.

So I took a pizza disk , two candy bars, a muffin, and hot chocolate , the only things that they had to offer.

I thought it was clever to stock up a little , as the food supply was over, and suppressed the urge to compliment the waiter for being so well prepared but the poor guy , looked as if he could do with out it.

I took one of the empty seats, at the table. The train was shking a lot now, but as long as my hot chocolate did not spill I did not care.

'Mind if I sit here ?' a voice asked

I looked up to find an exceptionally good looking guy standing over me. Again I noticed and again I dint really care. But he did make more of an impact on me than the everlasting snow.

His hair was dark and he looked like an American, with high cheek bones. The denim jacket he was wearing wasn't really enough for the cold. He had just gotten himself a coffe , which he was clutching quite intently.

"sure" I said , and shifted a bit to make space for him. "have some" I offered him some of my food , he looked more hungry than me. "I was just stoking up a bit"

There was some sort of resistance, but I pushed it forward.

"I realize it looks like a pizza coaster" I added "it was all they had. Really. take it"

He smiled a little and said "I am Eugene"

"I am Elsa" I answered, I wasn't in the mood to be asked was I the student council head or something. Moreover most people call me Elsa, Tadashi calls me El.

"where are you headed?" he asked .

" burgesse" I answered ,

He looked taken aback "mee to" he replied smiling again, as he finished the pizza.

I offered him the food box again, "that's okay" he said "but thanks for the pizza I was kinda starving. We picked a bad day for travel, I just had to do something…"

"Who are you going to see?" I asked putting the box aside

"my girlfriend" he replied " I have being trying to get a signal , but I don't get one."

"I have one" I said offering him my phone , which he gladly excepted and excused himself while he called.

After a few moments he came back " dint pick" he replied shortly. "so this is kind of your girlfriend ?" I asked.

I remembered those times when I was not exactly sure that Tadashi and I were dating.

" we broke up" he said plainly .

"oh" was all I could say before the door flew open and a dozen of cheerleaders flooded in , all 12 of them shrieking and squealing at the top of their voice .

All I could think of was,

 _This was going to be a long trip._


End file.
